Cine e cine?
by DANYMARY
Summary: Sakura si Ino sunt doua prietene care se uita prin mall pana acestea vad un cuplu din scoala lui Ino...Intrati si sa stiti ca e foarte amuzanta povestea ,dar e a mea eu am traduso.Multumiri lui sKyLaR KnIgHt!


"Whoa! Sakura,uitate la cuplul acela!" Yamanaka Ino, tipa emotionata in timp ce se prinde cu mainile de balustrada ca sa se uite in jos la primul etaj din centrul comercial Kanoha. "Cine crezi ca e baiatul si cine e fata?"

Haruno Sakura isi dadu parul roz cel lung pe spate in acelas timp ce mergea unde se afla prietena ei si se uita unde aceasta arata cu degetul.

Persoana mai inalta are parul castaniu si lung pana la mijlocul lui/ei, si el/ea purta un tricou alb mare asa ca nu trebui sa se gandeasca mult. Ce ii atrase atentia a fost ochii, un ton alarmant de alb ce imita lavanda. Sakura se uita si mana lui/ei care o tinea posesiv pe a celeilalte persoane care e mai pitica.

Ochii ei ca smaraldul se uitara acum la cealalta persoana. Persoana mai mica are are parul mai scurt, cam pana la umeri. Acea persoana avea o bluza de trening alba, lasata, si adevarul era ca nu ii arata figura. Fata de prietena/nul lui/ei, fata/baiatul avea ochii normali, mari de ton maro si scosi in evidenta de niste gene largi...

"Asteapta un minut Ino-pig!"Ea se intoarce furioasa spre aceasta,care radea. "Cum adica cine-i cine? Ala e Hyuga Neji si Tenten, baka! Neji-kin este cel cu parul lung si Tenten e cea cu parul scurt!"

Blonda isi arunca privirea asupra cuplului si ridica un pic din spranceana. "Uh...Pai...In realitate, nu aveai de ce sa tipi frunte-chan... Pana la urma, eu merg la o scoala secundara diferita. Nu-ti cunosc toti colegi..."

Sprancenele ei decazura un pic si buzele deasemenea. Ea nu putu sa-si evite culpabilitatea. In realitate nu a fost vina lui Ino ca nu stia de complicata relatie a lui Neji si Tenten... Ii lua putin timp sa-si gaseasca vocea. "Gomen Ino-chan. Se pare ca nu erai la curent."

"E ok, frunte-chan!" Ea ridica ochii. "Asta nu se compara cu certurile verbale pe care le am cu colegele mele geloase de la scoala." Ea se uita din nou in jos. "Hai sa ne uitam dupa alte perechi impare! Ador cuplurile in care nu poti sa spui cine e fata si cine e baiatul! Asta face lucrurile mult mai interesante!"

_Foarte bin!Cu jocul asta pot fi un pic de acord cu Ino. _Gandi Sakura cu un zambet, in timp ce se apropie din nou de balustrada ca sa vada multitudinea de oameni care se ocupau cu respectivele lor angajamente. _Chiar pare un joc interesant, asa ca nu cred ca facem ceva rau-Oh Kami, uite cuplul ala!"_

"Ino, uita-te acolo la fantana!" Ea tipa in timp ce sangele i se urca in obraji obtinand o roseata.

"Unde?" ochii lui Ino se uitara intens in timp ce gatul ei se intoarse repede spre zona fantanii. Ochii ei studiara cu "pofta" fiecare particica din acel cuplu in timp ce ea se uita impacienta la acel cuplu ciudat.

Daca Ino ar fi fost un robot, ochii ei ar fi stralucit si poate ar fi spus ceva ca "tinta localizata".

"Oh Kami! Aia sunt Hyuga Hinata si Haku!"

Sakura se uita pentru scurt timp cu surpriza studiindu-si asociata in crima. "Ii cunosti?"

"Iie. Eu i-am vazut pe ici colo." Ea raspunse, dar inca cu ochii albaștri atintiti asupra cuplului.

"Serios?" Ea isi indrepta ochii din nou asupra cuplui care in acest moment se sarutau nepasandu-le ca sunt in public.

"Hai."Blonda raspunse. "Cel care are parul scurt, dezordonat este Hinata-kun si cea cu parul lung maro inchis este Haku-san."

"Aw ,tu ii cunosti deja? Acum nu mai e distractiv! M-am gandit ca sunt buna macar o data! Hinata-san pare un baiat destul de dragut si ar putea fi comparata cu o fata daca inchizi un pic ochii!"

"Ai dreptate Sakura, el e un baiat frumos si misterios deasemenea. Aproape niciodata nu vorbeste la scoala si mereu tine pentru el. El are un enorm club de fans care alearga dupa el toata ziua la scoala."

"Je,je ceva de genu cum e Sasuke-kun ,nu?"

"Hai! Dar e asa ciudat, pentru ca Haku-chan este cea mai enervanta persoana din scoala. Ea cam mereu flirteaza cu grupurile de baieti, dar asta e prima oara cand o vad fiind cu cineva fizic."

"Ce am ascultat in vocea ta este cumva nostalgie Ino-pig?" Sakura isi bate un pic joc.

Reactia lui Ino nu se lasa asteptate, dintr-o data fata ei se inrosi complet ,incluzandui urechile."CE AI ZIS INO-PIG? TE ROG SA NU MERGI PE AICI ZICAND LUCRURI CARE NU SUNT ADEVARATE!"

"..." Adolescenta de par roz a inceput sa se indeparteze un pic cate un pic de prietena ei din copilarie. Asta definitiv nu era ceva bun. Ino nu e genul de fata care ii e rusine orice mai ales sa se roseasca in obraji din cauza unui baiat asa mic care...

Lasa sa se auda un strigat strident, Ino isi imbratisa prietena, in timp ce ii inconjura gatul cu mainile sale.

"Lui Ino ii place Hinata, lui Ino ii place Hinata, lui Ino ii plac.."

"AAAAGGGHHHH!"

"Achoo!" Hinata se indeparta un pic de iubitul ei,acoperindusi gura cu mâneca de pulover ei negru.

"Cineva trebuie sa vorbeasca despre tine Hinata-chan." Haku mormai cu un zambet, iar bratele lui serpetuiau in jurul taliei subtiri a fetei, usurel o intoarse ramand fata in fata. Se uita direct ochii lavanda, lucrul asta era destul de simplu deoarece au aceeasi inaltime. "Poate una din fanele tale dezagradabile..."

"Eh..?" Sprancenele ei se ridicara un pic atunci cand fata ei deveni un pic rautacioasa."Haku-koi ... Cand o sa le spunem celor de la scoala ca eu sunt in realitate fata si tu baiat?"

Se inclina in fata si uni fruntea lui cu a ei, buzele lui fiind la o distanta de cativa centrimetri de ale ei. "Inca nu." Raspunse el, avand pe buze un zambet jucaus. "E interesant sa vad atatia barbati prosti care zic ca sunt 100% heterosexuali cazand la picioarele mele doar cerandule o favoare...Același lucru este valabil pentru toate tinerele alea, desi nu cred ca le-am deranja lingusindule un pic, mi se pare ca e foarte emotionant sa vad pana unde vor merge fetele alea proate" .

"AAAAAAGGGGHHH!"O fata tipa tare deasupra lor.

Capsorul Hinatei se indrepta spre planta superioara in timp ce ochii ei explorau multitudinea "Cine crezi ca a fost?"

Haku o trase de mana, ca sa meargaa in partea opusa. "Nu stiu ... Dar trebuie sa ajungem la un film ... Hinata-kun."

SFARSIT


End file.
